


Windward Circle

by JohnGreenGirl



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnGreenGirl/pseuds/JohnGreenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Dallas Winston's little sister, Brooklyn. When Dally dies, her world falls apart. That is, until Sodapop Curtis swoops in and forces her to see that there is still good in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

# Preface

Elvis Presley's last words were "Okay, I won't." John F. Kennedy said "You certainly can't," just before his death. Marilyn Monroe's last sentence was "Say goodbye to Pat, say goodbye to the president, and say goodbye to yourself, because you're a nice guy." Only the famous people get to have famous last words. 

More famous to myself and my friends were the last words of Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston. Before dying, Johnny said, "Stay gold, Ponyboy." We all knew in the back of our minds that Johnny would die. He didn't die as suddenly as Elvis, or JFK, or Marilyn. He wasn't there one moment and gone the next. 

But Dally was. As the bullets tore into his chest, Dallas simply said my name. 


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter One

I was never superstitious _before,_ but _after_ I was. Before all of the events that happened in that one fateful week, the four of us most involved were hurt. It was like a premonition. First it was Dally. Now, Dally fought more than any of the other boys, so it wasn't weird for him to be hurt from time to time. However, it was weird for Dally to get hurt by ordinary objects. 

"So," I said, drawing out that one syllable, "you did this to yourself?" Dallas was mad, but that didn't bother me none. I knew his anger wouldn't be directed at me. The rest of his gang, plus Karen, Evie, and Sandy, all watched wide-eyed as I pressed a wet wash cloth to his eyebrow. 

"Yes." He mumbled. You see, Dallas liked beer. I don't care for it. I think it tastes like puke. But Dally loved it, and he especially loved it from a bottle. And one day, not long after Mr. and Mrs. Curtis were killed in a car accident, Dally had been opening a beer when—get this—the bottle cap popped off and caught him on the eyebrow. 

"I'm kinda amazed how much that's bleedin'," Two-Bit chipped in. He was more than a little soused himself, or otherwise I have no doubt he would have taken in Dallas's expression and stayed quiet. When the bleeding finally stopped, I put peroxide on it, making Dally scowl up at me. "Oh, quit your belly-achin'. It's better than gettin' infected." 

Johnny was the next to get hurt, and his injuries, I think, are really the beginning of it all. Johnny was beat up by the Socs, the rivals of the greasers. It was nothing new for the Socs to jump us. They even jumped us girls a few times; once, Sandy had a black eye for a week from a Soc when she told him she wouldn't get in his car. But Johnny was beat almost to death and left him a long, thin scar on his face. 

None of the girls were there immediately after. We all saw Johnny a day or two after he was jumped, but I remember Dally was so mad that he, Tim, Steve, and Two-Bit went on a rampage through the Soc's side of town. Sodapop was itching to go with them, but if he did that, and they got caught, he'd be put in a boy's home with Ponyboy for sure. 

"You know, it just ain't fair," he ranted to Sandy, Karen and I the day it was planned to happen. We were sitting in the DX while Soda wiped down counters and counted change, getting ready to end his shift. He and Sandy had just begun dating, and they were in that stage of awkward, excited smiles. He gave her one before continuing. "They can do stuff like this, almost kill someone, and if we so much as look at them the wrong way we have the fuzz all over us." 

"Life ain't fair," Karen said, never looking up from her nails, which she was filing. Soda had rolled his eyes, winked at Sandy, and popped Karen's hand with his wet towel. 

Next in line to get hurt was me. It happened when Evie and I were walking home from school at the beginning of my sophomore year and her junior year. Little boys in our neighborhood usually have a BB gun of some sort, and most are allowed only plastic BBs, which really can't hurt you. But some kids have metal BBs, and some kids just don't care who they shoot with those BBs. 

I got shot in the calf by a kid with terrible aim. I tried really hard not to cry, but anyone who's had a BB in their leg would agree that it hurts something awful. Evie had to carry me to her house, where her mom, who worked as a nurse was able to push the BB out, which caused me to cry more. Now I have a perfectly round silver-pink scar on my calf. 

The last to get hurt was Ponyboy. He rounded out our injuries five months after it started with Dally whenever he got jumped by Socs at the beginning of the hell week. They left him with a cut at his hairline and a bruise on his cheek. That day, late in the morning, started the domino effect that would eventually end with the death of my brother. 

Later that night, Ponyboy, Dallas, and Johnny went to The Dingo to watch a movie. That, to Dally, meant picking up girls. I remember I was glad, because he had broken up with Sylvia as soon as he got out of jail that morning. I hated Sylvia more than a little bit. Darry was at home, actually getting to nap when his roofing job ended unexpectedly early. Sandy, Evie, Soda, and Steve were at the football game; so were Karen and I, but we weren't sitting with them. We were with Curly and his friends. After the game, when Curly broke the lights on the scoreboard, he got sent to reformatory once again. Two-Bit, we found out later, hooked up with Johnny and Pony at the movies. 

The three of them walked Cherry and Marcia, two Socs, home. They almost got in a fight with their boyfriends, Randy and Bob. In the early hours of morning, Randy tried to drown Ponyboy in the fountain in the park and Johnny stabbed Bob. They ran away, missing a lot of action while they were hiding out in Windrixville. That's the story Dally told me, even though he lied to everyone else about exactly what happened that night. 

That's where the story really starts, that week Ponyboy missed. 


End file.
